


Matt Boyd Goes To The Dentist (And Comes Out Happier Than He Expects)

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff and Crack, and fluff, i had so much fun writing this, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Matt gets his wisdom teeth taken out and comes out happier than he expects





	Matt Boyd Goes To The Dentist (And Comes Out Happier Than He Expects)

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt from a lovely nonnie on Tumblr: matt has to get his wisdom tooth out, the girls tag along. Thank you for this nonnie, I loved writing it, I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

×××

Matt shook his head. "Nope. Let's not do this, let's go back home." He reached his hand to put the truck in reverse, but was stopped by Dan smacking his hand.

"No you don't, get your ass inside."

Matt turned to give a pleading look to Renee, who just smiled and got out of the truck, pulling Allison with her. Dan was opening his door, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

"C'mon babe, you gotta get this done."

"Uhh no, no I do not. Why are girls even here? I should've brought Neil" he mumbled.

"We're here because we knew this would happen idiot," Allison shook her head a fond look on her face, "it's funny isn't it? How scared of needles you are now."

Dan sent her a glare and Renee hit her shoulder, before pulling her away and looked to be scolding her. Matt really loved Renee. He looked at Dan who just stared back, unrelentingly. He sighed, rubbed his hands over his face and got out of the truck. He slammed the door. 

"That's the spirit!" Renee chirped, eyes twinkling. 

Matt rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the clinic. The smell of cleaning supplies was overwhelming and turned to see the girls doing the same. He got in line behind three other people, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the nurse. She smiled at him, kindly but a little strained. She looked tired.

"Hello dear, how can I help?" Her name tag said her name was Chrissie.

"I uh I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Dr. Zach."

She turned to her computer, "And your name hon?"

"Matt Boyd"

She typed his name in, printed out some papers and handed them over with a pen, "Well Matt could you quickly fill these sheets out and then bring them up?"

Matt nodded and gave her a quick smile, "Thanks Chrissie."

He found the girls sitting reading some magazines, he looked closer to see Dan reading an Exy one and Allison with a fashion one while Renee read over both their shoulders. He rolled his eyes at them, then sat down beside Dan. He looked at the papers, they were asking if he had any allergies regarding medicine, which he didn't. He read through the rest and filled out the necessary parts before signing the bottom and handing it back to Chrissie.

"Thank you Matt, Dr. Zach will see you soon."

Matt sat down and tried to listen to the girls conversation but couldn't pay attention. He was getting his wisdom teeth out. That involved needles. He hated needles now. Couldn't stand the sight of them anymore. 

"Matt Boyd?" He looked up to see a doctor looking round the room and only stood up when Renee pinched his leg. He walked to Dr. Zach, shook his hand and walked into the room he indicated to. 

"Take a seat Matt." Dr. Zach motioned him towards the dentist seat. Matt sat down but didn't lean back yet. Dr. Zach explained to him what would happen. He would be getting some anesthesia to knock him out during the procedure. It would help with the pain so he wouldn't feel anything, but would likely still be high on in when he woke. Matt nodded, laid down on the seat and closed his eyes tightly.

×××

When he woke up Dan, Allison and Renee were looking down on him. He blinked his eyes and tried to think about where he was. He looked around the room but only saw pristine white walls.

"Am I dead?" His voice was hoarse.

Dan laughed and Allison got her phone out. Renee ran her hand over his hair, "No youre not, you just had surgery fo-"

Matt cut her off, "Oh no! Is Neil okay?"

Dan looked at him, her face confused, "Yes Matt he's fine, wh-"

Matt cut her off too, "No don't say that! He's never fine! Where is he? Where's Neil?"

Allison was covering her mouth, but Matt could see her eyes tearing up. She was laughing at him. Matt pouted.

"Don't laugh at me Allison, thats mean, I just had surgery."

"Yes you did Matt, Dr. Zach will be in soon to talk to you" Renee was still running her hand over his head. Matt gripped onto her wrist.

"Who cares! Is Neil okay? Is he safe? Is he happy? He's not playing Exy right now is he? Where's Neil? I want Neil." Matt was on the verge of tears. He just wanted to know that Neil was okay and happy, what was wrong with that?

"Matt, Neil is okay, yes he's happy, no he's not playing Exy. He's with Andrew-"

"Andrew can't have him all the time! He's mine too! He was mine first!"

"Matt, you don't own Neil." Dan sighed.

"I know that Dan don't be mean, I just had surgery" Dan rolled her eyes at him and walked away. 

"No don't leave me." Matt started crying. "Don't leave me please. I love you almost as much as I love Neil, don't leave, Dan please." 

Dan looked at him while Allison and Renee looked on both laughing but trying to hide it. 

"You love me almost as much as you love Neil?" She asked.

"Yeah! He's so pure Dan," he grabbed her wrist "he's so innocent, he doesn't deserve the life he's had, he, he deserves love and kindness, he deserves the world. I want to give Neil the world, but I also want to give you the world Dan! I wanna show the rest of the world my two favourite people, the people I love so much. Dan I really love you."

Dan smiled softly, "I love you too Matt, more than anything"

"More than Exy?" Matt's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"More than Exy." Dan confirmed.

Matt smiled, "We should get married then, you love me more than Exy." 

Dan gave him a shocked look, "What? Matt did you just propose to me while you're high on anesthesia?"

"Yeah! Dan let's get married! Neil can be my best man! Ohh!" He turned to Allison and Renee, who had tears in their eyes and still recording everything. He reached a hand out to tap Renee on the arm. 

"Guys I'm gonna marry Dan Wilds!"

"We know Matt, we're happy for you" Renee patted his arm.

×××

The next day Allison showed the rest of the foxes the video, Andrew glared at him for his comments but when it got the part where Matt proposed, all their eyes got wide. Wymack looked at them, eyes shinning, Abby rushed to give them a hug. Neil confirmed that he would be Matt's best man, he had tears in his eyes. Matt had never been so happy to have them as his family. He loved them all.

×××

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Find me on Tumblr @lydiacamille-grace feel free to send me prompts, aftg, teen wolf and harry potter only please!


End file.
